


Hurting

by 134340inTEARs



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/134340inTEARs/pseuds/134340inTEARs
Summary: 'When I say something doesn’t hurt, it actually does.'And that was Will’s mind all the time.





	Hurting

Will couldn’t dare to say what was wrong. He was scared of what people would think of him, because even to himself his reasons for being sad were stupid.  
Maybe Will was too fragile and everything around him hurt.  
But he just felt that way.

He couldn’t help it but cry to sleep almost every night.  
Always waking up like a mess.

Every wrong word said to him hurt.  
Every not-so-happy look to him hurt.

Will was a fragile boy.  
He cared too much.   
He felt too much.

He was sick of feeling like that, acting like that. He hated himself for that.

That’s why he never tried to get too close to someone. He knew what would happen if he opened up his heart.  
It would get broken. Because people don’t know how to hold it or how to take care of it.

Maybe Will cried himself to sleep because he opened up and gave his heart away. Somehow that person didn’t know but they never played with his heart anyway, even though it still hurt.

It’s normal. Loving someone a bit too much always hurt, and Will knew that but he was careless and didn’t pay attention to what was happening when his eyes were resting on his best friend all the time. Or when he would pay more attention to his best friend than to others, only actually listening to his words, forgetting everyone else’s in seconds.

His best friend’s voice was like a song to him. A song that his mind was playing all the time, even when he was studying, forcing him to stop and sigh.  
Will fell in love with his best friend. He hated that feeling.

One thing is falling in love with someone, and another is falling in love with your best friend. They are two completely different emotions and Will knew it was wrong.  
Everyone knows how wrong it is to fall for your best friend, more when it’s not mutual. It can break a friendship, and theirs was so special and precious for Will.

Later on, he found out the words ‘queer’ and ‘gay’ that people usually called him, were in fact true.   
He wasn’t mad at it. That’s why he never reacted when people called him that.  
He was only mad when his friends tried to protect him by saying stuff that were the exact opposite of those words as if it was wrong for a boy to be gay.

The thing that hurt Will the most was whenever he’d turn his face and see his best friend get a little too closer to a girl to the point of kissing her or hugging her.

He started to think that maybe it was his fault.   
Maybe if Will stopped the Demogorgon from trapping him into the Upside Down, then maybe he would be the one closer to him.   
Maybe Mike would have never met Eleven - or Jane. -

These were things Will had to take every day.  
To the moment he leaves the house, to when he comes back home.  
Or even on weekends, when the group would be in Mike’s basement playing D&D and Eleven would be there, standing close to his best friend and giving him tender smiles.

He never hated on Eleven. They were friends too. They knew each other’s feelings. After all, they had been both in the Upside Down.

Will got to the point of noticing he had to bear with his emotions and get his shit together. It’s not okay to be in love with a best friend, as he always thought.

But maybe, without wanting to, he left his emotions out.  
And maybe Mike decided to back off a little.

It broke Will apart.  
He never meant to let this happen.  
He destroyed the thing he most cared about, and that destroyed him.

His chest hurt.

He stopped going to school and to the D&D campaigns.   
Will only wished everything was back at normal, but he knew too well that would never happen.  
All that was left to do was wait until Mike was determined to talk with him again.

He felt lonely.  
He no longer had his smile.  
He no longer had his closeness or his arm around him.  
Will missed the times when he was happy.  
Will missed Mike.

But Mike was happy.  
And Mike didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! TEAR.


End file.
